Let's give it a try
by Love of GLEEK
Summary: Sequal to Don't be ashamed, Puck wants to teach Kurt to enjoy his body and Kurt isn't so sure. Boy pussy fic part 2 of the KBP series.
1. Chapter 1

Let's give it a try.

_Sequel to don't be ashamed, Puck tries to get Kurt to like having things in both his holes at once._

"Seriously Puck I'm not sure about this." Kurt said eyeing the toy Noah had presented him with, it was bigger than his vibrator and he wasn't sure what Puck was getting at.

"Babe, you still seem to think that I don't like your pussy, so I'm going to make you like it, so you'll believe me when I say I like it." Puck replied.

Kurt didn't know what to say, so he looked up at Puck with his big blue green eyes and sighed slightly. "I just, I'm still not sure how much I can take." Kurt said with a faint blush.

"Well we can take it slow; I don't expect you to be able to take a hand up there Kurt." Puck said bluntly and at the thought Kurt flushed bright red and clamped his knees together.

"Hey come on, I wouldn't do that, but I want you to learn to enjoy it, I think you'd be more relaxed if you could enjoy whatever we did." Puck said cupping Kurt's face in his hands.

"But I do enjoy it." Kurt said slightly sulkily.

Puck smiled and kissed Kurt, plunging his tongue into the other boys mouth and coaxing his tongue into a small battle for control, Kurt wasn't giving it up to easily and Puck found himself wrapping Kurt up in his arms and pulling him flush to his chest, the small gasp Kurt let out gave Puck the opening he needed to gain the control.

Kurt pulled back slightly and pouted. "No fair." He said in a slightly whining tone.

"Trust me, you'll like it, you know I wouldn't make you do anything you won't." Puck said pulling his shirt off and tossing it to one side, gripping the hem of Kurt's rather basic blue shirt and pulling it up, folding it quickly and throwing it towards the chair.

He ran his hands over Kurt's nipples and smirked when he got that breathy little moan he loved. "You're so fucking hot, all this gorgeous skin just spread out for me." Puck said kissing down Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled and let out a small giggle as Puck's Mohawk brushed against his chin and down his neck.

Puck lapped down the middle of Kurt's chest and played with his nipples, rolling them between his fingers, watching them harden into small peaks, that done he continued on his little treasure trail. Lapping down Kurt's stomach and stopping at the band of his skinny jeans. He unzipped them slowly, smirking up at Kurt as the sound permeated the room, he coaxed the tight fabric down Kurt's beautiful legs and folded them, tossing them to the side.

He pulled away the last article of Kurt's clothing, his tight boxer briefs and tossed them aside, looking hungrily at Kurt's body stretched out like a feast.

"Pull your legs back for me." Puck said gently and Kurt did so, if a little reluctantly.

"Relax babe." Puck said leaning up to kiss him and picking up the discarded dildo, placing it against Kurt's lips when he pulled back.

"You want to shove that into me and you tell me to relax." Kurt muttered just before Puck gently pushed it passed his lips.

"You'll enjoy it love, you did the first time." Puck said with a sexy smirk.

Kurt looked at him with his mouth stretched round the dildo and his eye brow quirked. Puck just smirked and pumped the dildo slightly gently fucking Kurt's mouth with the latex. "Lay back babe." Puck said his voice deep and sensual and Kurt complied slowly, leaning back on his elbows and looking down his own body towards where Pucks hands had began running his hands across Kurt's upper thighs, coaxing his slightly reluctant legs up and out so he had a clear view of Kurt's wonderful body.

He lightly rubbed at Kurt's pussy, pulling the lips open gently and Kurt blushed slightly as Puck let a finger slip into his body. The soprano let out a low moan, he was still getting used to the feelings that playing with his pussy provoked, but he couldn't say he wasn't getting to like the feeling. Puck pushed in a second finger to open him up and Kurt flushed as Puck pulled his fingers almost all the way out and spread them so he stretched Kurt's pussy wide open.

"You'd be amazed how much it can stretch, I probably could get a lot bigger in there after a while, but let's stick to something a little tamer for now. Stay relaxed babe." He said pulling his fingers out and pouring some lube on the latex cock and Kurt fought the urge to clamp his legs together. He shuddered as the fake cock was rubbed up and down across his pussy before his breath hitched as Puck started to push it in, one hand on Kurt's stomach rubbing small circles to calm him as he pushed slowly.

Kurt could feel his pussy stretching and he whined slightly as it stretched further. It didn't really hurt, it was just really uncomfortable. Kurt winced, it felt huge compared to his vibrator and he had to take deep breaths so as not to tense up.

"Easy baby, nearly in now, I know it's bigger but it'll feel good, promise." Puck said leaning forwards to kiss the panting male lightly.

"How much more?" Kurt asked straining to keep his legs open now.

"Less than an inch babe, you're doing so good." Puck praised and Kurt almost felt like telling his boyfriend that he isn't a dog and he didn't need the reassurances, but if he was honest they were the only thing keeping him from running away from the huge cock splitting him open.

"There we go, it's all in now." Puck said and Kurt felt compelled to look down and could see his pussy stretched out around the plastic and he shuddered slightly.

"Feeling alright?" Puck asked again rubbing his hand across Kurt's stomach and wrapping it around Kurt's cock.

"It's big, I can feel it stretching." Kurt replied.

Puck watched Kurt's body taking it all in and as he started to pull it out he could see Kurt's body gripping to keep it inside. Kurt whined slightly as the dildo was pulled out just over an inch and then pushed it back in slowly.

"Feel good baby? Your pussy being stretched out, who knows maybe I'll be able to fit my cock in there soon. Want to try that baby?" Puck asked thrusting the dildo slowly.

"I don't know, maybe, but you're bigger than this." Kurt panted dropping back on the bed and Noah started rubbing his clit. He alternated his thrusting and rubbing and watched Kurt almost break down in pleasure. He moaned and whined, his breath coming in loud pants.

"Now you're getting into it." Noah said happily. He started thrusting the dildo harder and faster and Kurt moaned loudly his back arching, his face flushed and hair strewn everywhere.

"Now do you want to try a bit more?" he asked quietly letting his breath caress Kurt's face as he leant over the smaller male.

Kurt nodded jerkily. "Please, please need more." Kurt moaned his hand moving down to wrap around his hard cock and jerking it quickly.

"Whoa, slow down baby, we have all weekend." Noah said slowly pulling the dildo out and moaning as Kurt's pussy gaped, wide and glistening.

"Fuck babe that's hot." He said unable to resist and slipping three fingers in watching as Kurt screeched and came all over his hand, his pussy twitching round Puck's fingers. He used his free hand to rub Kurt's chest and stomach to relax the teen, watching him come down from his orgasmic high.

"Fuck Noah." Kurt panted raising himself back onto his elbows sluggishly and looking to where Puck's fingers were inside his body.

"Yeah baby, what do you think, want to try?" Puck asked stroking his own cock.

Kurt thought for a moment and then nodded his lower lip moving between his lips. Puck stopped him. "We don't have to babe." He said.

"I know but I want to, I'm just scared, that's all." Kurt said looking at him with those large blue green eyes.

"Well how about we open your ass up and see how you feel about it then, sound okay?" he asked kissing Kurt gently in understanding.

"Okay." Kurt said relaxing visibly into the kiss as Puck reached for the tube of lube which had been seeing a lot of use of late, he also grabbed a condom while he was in the drawer, there was no point trying to find one later.

He popped the cap and drizzled the lube over his fingers liberally kissing Kurt as he moved a finger down to tease Kurt's ass hole, pushing gently slowly letting the tip of his finger slip in before pushing it in steadily and thrusting it slowly, twisting and curling the digit, watching Kurt come undone. The other teen moaned gently in that gorgeous voice and looked up at him from hooded eyes.

"See this you like, don't you, you have such a tight ass." Puck complimented watching Kurt flush slightly. Puck had to smile, such a confident person who was so shy it was sweet.

"Put your finger in your pussy babe." he instructed and Kurt tentatively did as he said, slipping his index finger in gingerly.

"Let's do it this way baby, for every finger you put in I'll match it, I'll follow your lead." Puck said copying Kurt's rather tentative thrusting motion.

"Why?" Kurt asked with a slight stutter since his pussy was still really sensitive from all the stimulation.

"Because you haven't and it's hot to watch you." Puck said simply smirking at Kurt as he used his free hand to gently open Kurt's pussy lips to get a better view of Kurt's fingers entering and leaving his body and he hadn't been lying, it was fucking hot.

"You're determined aren't you?" Kurt asked traces of a glare visible.

"Yes, because you are a remarkable person and I love every inch of you, you deserve to love yourself too, isn't that what you said to me?" Puck asked rhetorically, Kurt knew he was right he had said that and he wasn't regretting saying that, it's what set the ground work for here and now, 6 months together and hopefully a lifetime ahead.

Kurt sighed slightly before pushing a second finger into his pussy, thrusting them shallowly; he couldn't get them any deeper thanks to the odd angle. Puck smiled and added a second finger to Kurt's ass, "See, we'll have you opened up in no time." He said scissoring his fingers slightly and watching Kurt arch and moan quietly. The sopranos own fingers subconsciously copying Puck's movements and scissoring his fingers in his pussy.

"Very nice, your pussy's gaping Kurt, come on, you can put another finger in, or do you want me to oblige?" Puck asked with a slightly devious smirk which Kurt didn't see, the brunette just whined lightly and Puck took that as affirmative to add his finger, except he slipped two in and Kurt jerked to sit up, fingers firmly lodged in his pussy held there by Pucks pair of digits.

"Wha?..." Kurt breathed out trying to pull his fingers out.

"Whoa, easy there babe, take it easy, just get used to it, we're just stretching you out is all, see, you can take four without a problem." Puck smirked slipping a third finger into Kurt's ass and spreading the fingers in the other male's pussy.

"Puck...too much, please." Kurt whimpered overcome with the feelings coursing through his body.

"Alright babe, just calm down." Puck urged, he slowly pulled out a finger from Kurt's pussy and he saw his boyfriend take a few deep breaths and visibly relax.

"Sorry, too much at once." Kurt said taking deep panting breaths his fingers quivering in his pussy.

"That's okay babe, fuck that's hot." Puck said kissing Kurt deeply and sliding his fingers from Kurt's holes feeling they were loose enough.

Kurt whimpered at the feeling of suddenly being mostly empty and he slid his own fingers from his body just as Puck passed him the dildo.

"Now what I want you to do, is put that in the hole you don't want me to fuck, see the joy of having both babe, I can find new and interesting ways to double penetrate you." Puck smirked devilishly.

"Put this where I don't want your cock." Kurt said mostly to himself obviously thinking it over before he took a shuddering breath and moved the thick latex towards his ass hole, Puck almost leapt for joy, he really wanted to feel Kurt's hot pussy wrapped round him and he would have that ass round his cock tonight as well, he just Wasn't going to tell the brunette that yet.

"Can you help me?" Kurt asked, cheeks a rather fetching shade of pink, Puck helped him position the latex and coaxed the first inch into Kurt, letting go so the teen had to push the rest in, when he'd finished that Kurt lay back on the bed, his chest heaving.

"Alright baby, now don't tense on me alright." Puck said slipping a cock ring on without Kurt noticing before rolling the thin layer of latex onto his cock, after all, they weren't sure if Kurt had the organs to go with the pussy, so better safe than sorry.

"Put your arms round my neck babe." Puck suggested leaning over the smaller male and Kurt did exactly that looking deep into his boyfriend's eyes and biting his lip as he felt Puck's huge cock lining up with his stretched pussy. "We'll take it slow, just keep looking at me." Puck encouraged as he lined his cock up and cautiously slipped the head into Kurt's sopping pussy. Kurt tensed at the intrusion of the huge organ and stayed rigidly still as Noah, ever so slowly coaxed the rest of his flesh into his boyfriends quivering body which was stretched taught, like a bow string.

Puck let out a breathy moan as his balls finally rested flush with Kurt's alabaster skin. "There we go, all in, how you doing?" He asked feeling Kurt's muscles flex and ripple around his cock, it was better than any woman he'd ever been with, not least because Kurt would participate, that was the problem with fucking hot girls or women, they knew they were hot and tended to lay there like a sack of potatoes, Kurt was always moaning, always moving, making his thoughts heard and he had no problem becoming actively involved in their love making.

"Feels huge and really strange. Not least because of the dildo in my ass, it feels really tight." He said a slight grimace and Puck didn't want to take it out, because that was ensuring he'd be well stretched for after he'd thoroughly pounded Kurt's pink pussy.

Puck leant down and kissed him, "It'll feel better soon sweetie, for now, just put your knees on my shoulders, think you can do that?" he asked, another joy of Kurt Hummel and cheerio's, Kurt's own natural flexibility seemed to becoming more enhanced, he was sure Kurt could put his leg behind his head if he tried, or if he wasn't sore when Puck was done with him.

Kurt gave him a small unsure look, but slowly raised his legs so his knees draped of Puck's shoulders, forcing Pucks cock even further in him, "Oh fuck." Kurt gasped.

"What, can you feel my cock, deep inside you, stretching you open, just like that dildo is?" Puck asked kissing Kurt deeply.

"Can feel everything, like my whole body's just a nerve and I can't work out what's where, oh god." Kurt moaned his neck arched as Puck began to shift slowly, drawing out barely an inch before sliding smoothly back in, he could see Kurt's back arching, hear those wonderful breathy moans and tiny whimpers and he watched Kurt's body grip onto his cock like it never wanted to let him go.

"No god here babe, just me," Noah said as he gave a very hard thrust, his skin smacking against Kurt's with an almighty slap and Kurt moaned loudly. "There we go, now how about I fuck your little pussy hard, I want to see it gape when I'm done, oh and moan all you like babe, it's hot."

Kurt did just that, moaning wantonly his hand reaching down to jerk his cock quickly Noah smirked as he pistoned quickly, he could feel Kurt's body getting closer to orgasm and he grabbed the dildo, lodged deep in Kurt's ass, he had to time this just right. He flipped Kurt over onto his back and just as Kurt yelped he quickly pulled out the dildo watching Kurt's ass flex ever so slightly before he rammed home, his cock slipping perfectly into that fluttering hole and Kurt howled as Noah contined to thrust quick and hard almost forcing the cum from his body as his cock spit out the white fluid, forcing it out at such a rate that some even ended up on Kurt's hair and Noah shoved four fingers in Kurt's pussy forcing his female orgasm to coincide with his male one.

Kurt had stopped making noise and was stretched absolutely taught and he gasped before letting out a shuddering deep moan and lay limp as Puck continued to thrust slowly.

"Oh god," Kurt breathed his voice deep and sexy, hair coated with a sprinkling of cum and sweat dripping off his body. "Noah." He moaned gently as Puck continued with very shallow trusts.

"That was hot babe, now I want to just play a bit more, then I want to cum all over you, mark you with my seed, would you like that?" he asked sexily licking his lips and Kurt nodded slowly.

"Very nice babe, now can you pull your legs up and out, spread wide open for me?" He asked pulling out very slowly moaning at the gaping holes winking at him as Kurt did as he asked, his legs quivering and his fingers visibly shaking against his thighs.

Puck wet his fingers with Kurt's juices and ever so slowly slipped four fingers into his well stretched ass to match the four he already had deep in his boyfriends pussy. "Well look at that, all nice and stretched out." Puck said alternately thrusting his fingers slowly, he could tell Kurt was tender and sore from the way the muscles in his thighs twitched and jumped almost uncontrollably.

"Easy baby, I'll be gentle now, it's all right, I'm not going to put you through anymore of that tonight." Puck said reassuringly and Kurt looked up at him with those big trusting eyes. "I'm really sore now." He said quietly, embarrassed.

"I know sweetie, I wasn't very easy on you was I? But it wasn't too bad and I am so proud of you, you've had my cock in both your holes now, see, it's not scary." He praised rubbing Kurt's clit gently.

"No, not really, it hurt a lot though." He said his voice sounding strained and Noah thought he'd be lucky if he still had his voice tomorrow.

"Well we'll just have to give you a good rest, won't we? I must say I'm impressed though, look how wide your body stretches for me, now what I want you to do, is put four of your fingers in your ass and four in your pussy and just stay like that for me, think you can do that sweetie?" he asked and Kurt nodded slowly Puck watched as his own thick fingers slid out and Kurt's much smaller ones slid in, the teen could probably fit his hand in there now, but Puck wasn't about to suggest it, he took off the condom and unsnapped the cock ring with a shuddering sigh of relief as he got onto his knees above Kurt and watching the brunettes fingers twitch in his wide holes had Puck coming in no time, splashing his own seed to mix with Kurt's coating the others stomach and chest.

As he sat down spent he watched Kurt take his fingers out and had to give a moan at the gaping holes, he gently pat Kurt's pussy and ass in a pleased manner. "Now how about I carry you to the shower and we get some sleep, we'll clean up in the morning." He said and he picked Kurt up, wondering how his life had gotten so good.

FIN

Now I really am going to hell, but I couldn't resist. May be another fic after this, we shall see.


	2. Author's note

So for those who don't know about the apparent cull of fics here, just wanted to mention my fics if they do get removed will be available on scarves and coffee and my own website, which while still a work in progress is going to be available to house my fics and if anyone needs some space I could probably house your fics there temporarily too.

But my site is loveofgleek. yolasite just remove the spaces, as I said still a WIP, hopefully it won't be needed but they'll be there anyway.

~Gleek x


End file.
